


Take Care of Him

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Hint of Christa Lorenson/Neal Hudson, Other, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1x05, Neal's father talks with Christa, and regrets his relationship to his son before parting words to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Him

_Take Care of Him_

               

               “I have yet to thank you for comforting me in a distressing time,” Dr. Peter Hudson stated to the younger Dr. Lorenson as they walked passed his wife’s room. _My son is looking over her before we go back to England,_ the English doctor thought with a glance at the room. He could see his wife and son talking quietly before they embraced. A brief lump appeared in his throat before he turned to the female doctor as he continued. “The conversation I had was engaging.”

                “I only did what I thought was best, Dr. Hudson,” the blond said with a nonjudgmental look. “You were both grieving.”

                _She appears to be well-rehearsed in emotion and she obeyed every instruction my son gave her. My son…_ It pained the older doctor that he did not see the importance of his son’s work until now, when his wife had almost died. Peter had thought perhaps his son was running away, wanting nothing more to do with his lectures and barbed tongue. It was only during the years of his son’s absence with only information from his wife, that the elder Hudson thought he had been too hard on his son. Neal had always been a kind and sensitive. _The work he does here is no less than the work we once did together._

_I am proud of him._

“Where did you go to school, Dr. Lorenson?” Peter asked her.

                Dr. Lorenson appeared self-conscious, and shook her head. “We shouldn’t be here to talk about me, Dr. Hudson.”

                “Well, then.” _How uncharacteristic of one of her age,_ Peter thought with a slight smile. “Is my son happy?” Her blue eyes widened, and the older Hudson explained the reason why he asked such a question. “I have not seen or heard from my son in six years since he left England, and I was proud to see him work with such skill. But is he happy? I want to know.”

                “I wouldn’t possibly know that, Dr. Hudson,” the young resident protested, her blue eyes averted. “I only know Dr. Hudson for a couple of weeks, and there are other doctors that know him better than I –”

                “I have mentored many students and have seen many relationships over the decades as a surgeon,” Dr. Hudson interrupted somewhat brusquely. “Including my son, and you are closer to him than I have ever been,” he added with faint bitterness. “So in your assessment, do you believe he is happy?”

                There was a slight pause, and the older doctor could see the younger thinking pensively. “Yes,” she said clearly. “I believe Dr. Hudson is happy.”

                Peter looked closely over his shoulder to find his wife standing outside the doorway with their son standing beside her, looking curiously at his father. A brief smile appeared on Dr. Lorenson’s lips as she nodded to their son, and for a brief moment, Peter saw his younger wife and self, when they were just starting their practice in Oxford.

                “Take care of my son,” Peter said shorty to her as he walked to be embraced by his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Even Neal's father can see the relationship it seems!


End file.
